huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyanna
|symbol = Music Notes |family = Philip (Son) Nora (Cousin) }} Physical description Kyanna bears an immaculate and curvaceous build with large breasts. She has violet eyes, and her black hair extends to her hips. She wears a white headband, gold, heart-shaped earrings, a pale blue tank top with medium-blue, horizontal stripes, short, navy blue pants, and brown sandals. She wears black nail polish. Personality "Kyanna is a hair stylist at the salon in the mall. She's obsessed with beauty and body image, spending most of her free time at the gym. She's loyal and protective of her friends, but get on her bad side and things change quickly. Growing up with only brothers, she's a bit of a tomboy. Kyanna is the mother to a one year old baby. She got knocked up a year ago but the father is not in either of their lives. As such, she values honesty, responsibility and stability." '''-Game Description''' “Kyanna is a fitness buff who’s looking for a fun way to provide for her family that ideally makes a lot more money than hairdressing.” '- ''HunieCam Studio Bio''' History Kyanna is a hairdresser and stylist at the beauty shop in the mall, but she dreams of becoming a famous actress, singer and dancer. As a result, she is obsessed with beauty and body image. She spends most of her free time working out at the gym and doesn't miss one of Beli’s yoga classes. While she can be a bit vain at times, she is loyal to a fault and very protective of her family and friends. She has a one year old son named Philip, though it's unclear what happened to the father of Kyanna's child, whether he left when she was pregnant, or if he died, Kyu only said he wasn't in their lives and that Kyanna never talked much about him and only mentioned her son Phillip a few times during dates, and it's unclear whether her relationship with her son's father was serious or not. But she did get upset when Audrey insulted her saying "Why don't you go, and get knocked up again!?" and called her a whore. She dropped out of high school sometime in her life. While fans speculated she left high school because she got pregnant, that isn't the case as she is twenty-one and her son is a year old and she met her son's father at twenty, so she left high school for unknown reasons. Relationship 'Audrey' Though they're not shown together that often, Kyanna and Audrey despise each other deeply. Kyanna usually dresses Audrey's hair but Audrey is never satisfied with the results and insults her. Ironically, Audrey and Kyanna are seen together enjoying themselves in the digital art collection, though its possible they fake getting along with when they are around each others friends. Tiffany Tiffany and Kyanna get along well. Tiffany loves Kyanna's son Philip and babysits him on a whim when Kyanna has business to attend to. Tiffany refuses to accept the money Kyanna offers for her kindness in a playful manner then leaves the gym, nothing else is known about their relationship. Beli Kyanna gets along with Beli as they both enjoy doing Yoga classes. She is said that Beli is awesome while talking to the player. Nora HuniePot has confirmed that Kyanna and Nora are cousins. Nora also babysits her cousin's son, Phillip, as a hobby. HunieCam Statistics Initial Style Level: 1 Initial Talent Level: 1 Initial Pay Rate: $1/hr Fetishes: Latina, Thick Ass Smokes: Never Drinks: Never Trivia * HuniePotDev has hinted on his twitter and then later confirmed in her introduction profile that Nora and Kyanna are cousins. * HuniePotDev tweeted that Kyanna was named after "My friend's ex-girlfriend's smoking hot cousin. Weird, right?" * Kyanna is the only character of all the original twelve girls to wear earrings. * Kyanna can be depicted as a tomboy, as said about her in her game description: "Growing up with only brothers, she's a bit of a tomboy." She was partly influenced by the behavior of her younger brothers, causing her to occasionally behave in the way a typical boy would. Traits of this are shown when she says "yo," "dude," or "man". *Along with Audrey's voice actress Brittany Lauda, Hayden Daviau is one of the voice actresses in this game to be involved in Yandere Simulator, voicing Kokona Haruka (some videos) and Saki Miyu (actual game). *According to Kyu, Kyanna's panties are the stinkiest to obtain in the game. (This could be because she almost constantly works out or plays sports, causing her to sweat much more than the other girls.) *Kyanna is the only character in Huniecam Studio that didn't dropout of her original occupation. *When Kyanna asks the question "Are you the kind of person who takes responsibility for their actions?" and if the Player gets the question correct, Kyanna will respond with "unfortunately, I haven't met many people like that." This may reference the possibility that the father of her child may have made a commitment, but left her whilst she was pregnant, or perhaps sometime after, though this is still left unconfirmed. *Hayden Daviau, Kyanna's voice actress, portrayed Nikki in Random Encounters' video HuniePop the Musical. **Kyanna and Nikki are also two of eight girls to appear in the video. The others are Audrey, Tiffany, Aiko, Momo, Venus, and Kyu. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio Category:Latina Category:Thick Ass